Just for Her
by Teh-Drabbler
Summary: Her life was dedicated to the Kids Next Door. Still she craved something that would be hers. Just for her. 5Heinrich


WARNING: There will be sex in this story. Flames will be used to burn down your house.

**JUST FOR HER**

Why did she let herself get dragged to things like this?

Abby slumped deeper into the couch, her brown eyes wandering over the scene. Teenagers crowded the small living room, many nursing plastic cups of beer. Some awful noise by the latest trendy group blared from the speakers of an impressive entertainment center. Most called it music. It sounded more like profanity and euphemisms set to a beat to Numbuh 5.

A lot of people at school mistook her for a party girl. The big gold earrings, perhaps? Or just her attitude? Either way, they were wrong. Abby would have rather been in her room listening to one of her CDs, letting the smooth jazz ease her into a peaceful trance…

The percussion picked up again, and Abby forced herself not to cover her ears.

She knew why she was here. Because they were here. Her team. The undercover operatives of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 wanted to come in case the teens were planning some sort of convoluted, overdone scheme Abby hadn't bothered to pay attention to. Numbuh 3 had come because she thought parties were fun. Numbuh 4 had come because of Numbuh 3. Lizzie tagged along to spend time with her boyfriend, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 was trying to pick up girls.

And Numbuh 5 was just making sure none of them got into too much trouble.

It had been this way for years, since they first teamed up 7 years ago. The others would go to their respective extremes, and Abby would try to keep them from going over the edge. It seemed as though her entire life had been dedicated to the Kids Next Door. She couldn't remember a time she hadn't been on call, just in case they needed her. And like a dope, she'd drop everything to take care of it. Everything was for the team, the mission. Nothing was just for her.

Actually, there was one thing…

"Hey there, babe."

Abby's musings were interrupted by a pair of obviously drunk boys. They leaned on each other, sniggering at some imagined joke. Abby sent up a mental prayer that they'd move along or pass out.

No such luck. One dropped down beside her. The other perched precariously on the arm of the sofa. She was not in the mood for whatever they were up to. Standing, she walked away without looking back. She looked around in search of someone—anyone—she knew. _There's nothing going on here, but a bunch of idiots getting drunk and making out. _She stepped over a couple engaged in that particular activity, hoping that Nigel would be lurking around some too large group of teens. This time, her luck held. While Lizzie clung to him in an attempt to slow dance, Nigel was trying to record a nearby conversation. Abby had to squeeze by that group and overheard something about panties. _Oh, yeah. They're a threat_, she thought.

"Hey, Numbuh 1."

"Shh! I've almost got this recorded." He leaned closer to the group, but Lizzie still had a firm grip on him. She looked annoyed. Abby just wanted to get out before the yelling began.

"Look, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 is heading home."

That got his attention. "What? But we haven't even infiltrated the—"

"Can you do it without me?" Her tone held a note of pleading that he seemed to pick up on.

"Well," he said after a moment's consideration. "If you're really not up for it…"

"Thanks. Numbuh 5 will call you tomorrow."

Abby weaved through the crowd, dodging dancers and couples, bypassing the blaring speakers, and in a few minutes escaped out the front door.

It was passed 10, and the streets were dark. Very few streetlights lined the sidewalk, creating pools of light at long intervals. This didn't bother Abby. The town was relatively safe, except for adults attacking children. But the kids would all be in bed by now, so really it was safer to be out now than at noon.

Her house was roughly six blocks away from the party. She didn't mind walking. The streets, at least, were quiet. As she walked, her jean-clad legs brushed against each other, their rough whisper the only sound aside from the padding of her sneakered feet on the pavement.

Normally, she would have waited until the others were ready to leave and caught a ride with Hoagie, the only one of them with a car. She probably should have stayed, anyway. All kinds of things could happen at a party like that. And not an adult attack like Numbuh 1 thought. They counted on her. She was the responsible one.

At this thought, Abby frowned. She _was_ responsible. It was in her nature. It was something she had accepted a long time ago. She just wasn't sure she liked it. Her entire life was wrapped up in the Kids Next Door and school. There was almost nothing outside of those.

She turned a corner to her street and paused. There, parked right in front of her driveway, was the Almost.

A bulky jeep somehow made out of candy. It was colorful, garish, and looked delicious. And only one person would be caught dead in it. That person was standing on the sidewalk next to his vehicle. He was looking in the opposite direction, so she could only see the back of him. Not that it mattered. If he turned around, Abby knew she'd see a pair of blue raspberry eyes peering through a polished monocle set firmly against a large nose. The brown leather vest he wore in any weather would be accented by a bright red ascot tied around his neck. His outfit had changed very little since they were kids. Size was about the only alteration.

As she approached, he turned, probably hearing her footsteps. "Heinrich, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" It wasn't, but close enough.

"I haff been vaiting here for ein hour!" Most of their conversations started with an argument. Looked like this meeting would be no different.

"I was at a party, okay?" Not that she wanted to be, but that's why she left early. "Why are you here, anyway?"

His blue eyes narrowed, but he held up a package she hadn't noticed earlier. About eighteen inches long and wrapped in soft leather, the cylindrical parcel could only hold one thing. "You haff the other one, _ja_? I recall you kept it for… insurance."

Abby felt a small surge of adrenaline. This was more like it. "Just makin' sure you don't go tearing off without me." She led him to her door and unlocked it. Cree was off at college, and her parents were at some doctor's convention in Hoboken, so she had the house to herself.

"Wait for me in the dining room," she instructed, locking the door. "I'll go get it." She didn't wait for an answer, bounding up the stairs to her room. This was the first real excitement she had felt for far too long. Abby flipped the lights on and went to her bed. The CD player automatically turned on—a light-sensor installed by Numbuh 2—but she ignored the smooth jazz, digging under her bed until she encountered a wooden box, 12 inches square and three inches deep. Clutching her prize, she returned downstairs.

Heinrich had already cleared off the dining room table—the largest surface in the house save the floor. The leather bindings from his package lay discarded on a chair. Across the table, a beautiful tapestry glittered as though laced with a million diamonds. Brightly colored threads were woven into an intricate pattern as mysterious as it was beautiful. Abby placed her box on another chair and opened it, carefully removing a similar tapestry. She unfolded it with painstaking care. The spun sugar threads were so incredibly delicate it was a miracle the tapestries had lasted for centuries. One false move and the fabric would be destroyed forever. She laid hers down beside Heinrich's, lining up the edges. The patterns connected, two smaller images creating one large epic. But there was more than just a pretty picture. These tapestries were also a map.

The pair studied the fabric in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Each tiny figure working along the bottom, every seemingly random pattern, every painstakingly woven inch could mean something or nothing. The story told of a forgotten Greek legend of Arachne and the secret location of her precious sugar tapestries. Abby and Heinrich both knew the story; now they wanted the real thing.

Abby peered at a section of the map, looking for some clue to unlock its secret, but her thoughts strayed to the boy next to her. She wasn't nearly as irritated with Heinrich as she had acted. They had parted ways almost two months ago after retrieving the first tapestry, the one she had kept in her room. But then her sector had called. They needed her for an important mission. So she left Heinrich, keeping the first tapestry so he couldn't find the legend by himself, while he followed a lead to the other half. Many times over the past eight weeks she regretted not going with him. Not because she worried he would be unable to find it, or that he would not be able to take possession for some reason. He knew what he was doing and was as good a candy hunter as Abby. No, she regretted not going because she missed it. She always enjoyed candy hunting, and knowing there was a trail to follow, but having to skip it because of duty rubbed her the wrong way. She would ask Heinrich to give her the details later, and he would, for he enjoyed bragging, but it wouldn't be the same.

Candy hunting was _hers_. It was all she had outside of the Kids Next Door. Even Heinrich, one of the few people who even knew of the undercover teen segment, was only connected to the Kids Next Door through her. It was more than a thrill. There was the stimulation of decoding an ancient secret. The breathless excitement of uncovering lost treasures. The exasperated companionship between Abby and her rival/partner as they battled towards the prize or worked together to claim it.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Actually, he wasn't too different from her friends. Often his greed would push him towards the edge, and Abby would somehow pull him back. But his particular brand of stupidity was somehow less irritating than the others. Maybe because she wasn't around him everyday. Though that didn't explain why she actually looked forward to seeing him, even if it was this late at ni—

"Stars," she said suddenly.

Heinrich looked at her sharply. "Vhat?" he asked, confused.

The thought had been playing at the back of her mind since first noticing the random dots on the weavings. It finally made a connection. "Look a this." She pointed to a spiked shape near the center of the image. "It's larger than these smaller dots. There are other ones all over this thing." She pointed out a few more, including the largest shape, done in red rather than green. "Numbuh Five thinks this thing is a star chart."

Heinrich nodded. "_Ja_, I see… but zis vas made many centuries ago. The stars vill be in different positions now."

Abby frowned. She didn't know much about astronomy. "Can you make the adjustments?"

"_Nein_," he replied, not worried. "But I know someone who can." He borrowed her digital camera to snap a photo of the star chart and printed a copy to show whoever could enable them to seek out the prize.

Abby stretched as her daddy's computer shut down. It was passed midnight, but she wasn't tired. Just a little tense from bending over a table for so long. Heinrich folded the printout and tucked it into his pocket, cackling gleefully. Abby couldn't blame him. The excitement of moving one step closer was an incomparable thrill.

"Zese should be ready in two or three days," he said. Three days… The weekend would be over then. Abby would have to be in school. Heinrich wouldn't go without her, would he?

_Of course he will_, she told herself. Once word got around that they had a map to the lost treasure—and word always got around—every candy hunter on seven continents would be after them. If they didn't act quickly, the chance would be lost. That was why Abby claimed the Fourth Flavor for herself, even knowing she and Heinrich had always planned to find it together. The fact that it had taken him two years to forgive her was merely petty stubbornness on his part.

She could always skip school. She knew how to forge sick notes, and no one questioned a doctor. Her parents didn't check on things like that because they trusted her. They needn't know everything about their youngest daughter's life. And if they hurried, she might make it back in time for the Geometry test on Friday.

But if the Kids Next Door needed her…

Teen and Adult activity had been pretty light recently. Numbuh 1 insisted it was the calm before the storm and something big was about to happen. If it went down while she was away…

"Are you coming zis time?" Heinrich tried to sound casual, apathetic even, but he watched her too closely. He knew more than anyone how often she abandoned a quest right in the middle because of her job.

Abby tipped her hat to cover her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so." She had missed too much of this excursion already. If the Kids Next Door needed her before the finale, she would just have to leave. Heinrich might not understand, but he could live with it.

"_Gut_," he said, sounding relieved. "I vill contact you." He nodded, which probably would have been a bow to someone else, and turned away. _He's leaving?_ she thought. _Already?_

Which was ridiculous. It was almost 1 in the morning. Besides, she'd see him again in a few days. But for some reason, she didn't want him to leave yet.

"Hey, Heiny. Want some hot chocolate?"

* * *

Abby watched the pot closely, stirring constantly so the chocolate would not burn. It was almost ready for the milk. Heinrich sat at the kitchen table, building little Mayan temples out of marshmallows. They were a few days old, but Abby wasn't going to take a trip to Mars and leave Heinrich alone in her house. Who knew what state it'd be in when she returned?

Turning off the heat, she mixed in the milk and carefully poured the drinks into a pair of large mugs, leaving plenty of room for the marshmallows. Abby took the mugs to the table and set one in front of Heinrich before sitting across from him and adding several marshmallows to her drink. Heinrich inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of chocolate before taking a careful sip. Abby watched over the rim of her mug, poking one spongy confection, encouraging it to melt. The sticky sugar reminded her of something, and she started to chuckle.

Heinrich raised an eyebrow. "Vhat?" he asked, discreetly checking his lip for a marshmallow mustache.

Abby stifled her laughter enough to speak. "I was just thinkin', you remember that one time a few years ago? When you turned into that chocolate monster."

Heinrich shuddered at the thought, the hot drink losing its appeal. "Ach, I could not eat chocolate for six months after zat."

"Uh huh," she replied dryly.

His cheeks puffed out indignantly. "It is truth! _Und_ it vas your fault anyvay, _Abigail_." He spit her name like venom.

Abby lowered her mug to the table with a loud _thunk_. "Not this again. For the last time, Heiny, I wasn't even the one who pushed you in, and you _know_ it."

"If _you_ had not interrupted _mein_ plan—"

"You were turning _bunnies_ into chocolate. I thought your brain had caved in."

He leaned back in his chair and sulked. "It vould not haff worked, anyvay." Abby rolled her eyes. They had at least one of these arguments every time they met. Yet she still looked forward to seeing him.

Her cup was empty, and he seemed disinclined to finish his. Now he could leave and she'd see him in three days. But even after their traditional battle, she didn't want him to go. Abby collected the mugs and took them to the sink. Maybe it was the two months he had been gone. She _had_ missed him, for whatever reason. She often did. As often as she saved him from himself, at least it wasn't for stupid stuff like eating deodorant or complex conspiracy theories. _I wonder_, she mused, _if he misses me, too._

She had been up too late. The best thing to do would be to see Heinrich on his way and crash for the next eight hours. She stepped away from the sink and turned, bumping into Heinrich who was rising from his seat. _Stupid small kitchens._ Glancing up, she noticed a small streak of chocolate just below his bottom lip. This she could handle. She reached up to brush the smudge away with her thumb as she had countless other times for her friends, but immediately realized her mistake. This was nothing like the other times. Heinrich was not other people. Abby's heart beat too fast. Her thumb, still pressed against his lip, refused to move. Heinrich, watching her through wide eyes, was not moving. Abby knew what she must do. Step back. Break contact. Get away, like the responsible girl she was. Or she could…

Ignoring the warning bells ringing in her head, Abby removed her thumb and replaced it with her mouth. After a hesitant moment, she felt an answering pressure from Heinrich. Her hand curved along his jaw, and they stayed that way for a long time. Nothing deeper than the gentle nuzzle of her lips against his, or maybe it was his against hers. When they finally broke apart, he looked as dazed as she felt. Her heart pounded like she had run across a disintegrating walkway. Her breathing was a little too heavy. Something in her gut felt warm and twisting, an unusual but very pleasant sensation. None of her few experiments in kissing had produced results like this. She leaned forward, her lips unconsciously parting. He met her halfway. This kiss was deeper, hotter. Heinrich lifted his hands to cup her head and slid his tongue between her parted lips. Abby made a noise that was part moan, part sigh, and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him back. She was starting to understand what all those rare candies felt when they were being savored by a connoisseur.

They parted again, but with only enough room to breathe. She could feel the heavy puffs of air as he exhaled on her moist lips. She blinked a few times, finding it hard to focus. When she did, Heinrich's pale eyes were heavy-lidded and darker than she had ever seen, but he made no move, didn't press her for anything. Whatever happened next, it would be up to her.

Abby stepped back, moving her grasp from his waist to his hand, and led him to the stairs. He followed meekly, never asking if she was certain. If she wasn't, she would not be guiding him to her room.

The lights were off, but her CD still played softly in the background. Heinrich closed the door without taking his eyes off her. There was no hesitation as they came together again. Abby's fingers tangled in his hair as he backed towards the bed. Together they fell onto the mattress, Heinrich's body softening the impact for Abby. Their kisses became more fervent, and Abby removed her hand from his hair to tug at the ascot around his neck. Heinrich searched her back until he encountered the end of her braid and tugged off the scrunchie securing it. She finished with the ascot and moved on to the snaps on his shirt, pulling them apart one and two at a time. Her dark locks fell out of the last inches of the braid and draped around them like a dark crimped curtain. That finished, Heinrich tugged off his gloves and slid his hands beneath her shirt to explore the smooth skin of her bare back. Abby shivered at the sensation and tried to pull his shirt open. But the rest of the snaps were tucked into his trousers. Frustrated, she sat up, straddling his hips. Heinrich hands slid down, caressing the skin at her waist as she yanked the last of the snaps out and apart. He leaned forward, helping her to remove his shirt and vest. She dropped them carelessly on the floor and let her hands wander across his bare torso. There were firm muscles under there, but they were thickly padded by warm fat, making him wonderfully soft. Heinrich had turned his attention to her neck, nuzzling and kissing until he reached the barrier of her shirt. Impatiently, he yanked the shirt over her head, pulling her hat off in the process, and tossed them both aside, then returned to nibbling her shoulder.

To Abby, the sensations were breathtaking. She never knew the feel of another body pressed against hers could feel so intimate. When he brought his hand around to cup her breast, she couldn't stifle a small moan. Logic fled. She was running on pure instinct. And she wanted more.

Abby pushed his shoulders until he lay flat again and kissed him deeply, causing him to groan. His thumb slipped beneath the fabric of her bra and lightly brushed her nipple. She gasped at the contact, sucking the breath from his lungs. Heinrich murmured something and caressed the hardened peak again. The warmth in her belly lowered and compacted to a single spot. She groped his torso, seeking and finding the small nipples on his soft chest. His hand let her breast and moved to her back. She felt him try to unclasp her bra, but he was not having much luck. He swore in a foreign language, looking over her shoulder so he could see what he was doing. Abby, pretty sick of the thing herself, reached back and unclasped it in a single motion, letting the straps slide down her arms, baring herself to his hungry gaze.

He admired her briefly, then pulled her closer to brush his lips along the soft mounds. Abby let her head fall back and closed her eyes, reveling in the sweet sensation. He worshiped her tenderly, avoiding the aching peaks that were begging for him. Her back arched, silently asking for his touch. He gave her what she wanted, softly brushing his tongue over her nipple. She arched closer, holding his head so he couldn't escape. Not that he had any intention to. His mouth closed over the tip and sucked gently. Abby moaned his name as he whispered softly in German, abandoning one sensitive peak to caress the other. He nipped gently at the tip, causing Abby's stomach muscles to clench. The ultra-sensitive spot between her legs was moist and aching, pressed against the hard bulge under Heinrich's pants. She wanted that. She wanted… everything.

She slid her hands between their bodies, undoing the belt and buttons on his trousers. Heinrich's gasp was echoed by the hiss of a zipper. Abby hesitated for a moment, then slid her fingers inside to caress his hardness with only the soft barrier of his boxers between their skins. He growled and flipped her over to her back. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs, pausing only to pull off her sneakers. Abby didn't object, but moaned when he ran his hands up her limbs. His hand slid between her legs, touching her through the plain cotton of her panties. She whimpered and squirmed when he encountered the moist fabric covering her most sensitive area. Slowly, he slid the fabric aside to touch her intimately. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders and she moaned as he caressed the tender nub. It was more than he could take. He pulled her panties off and kicked away his boots and the rest of his clothes. He moved up until they were side by side. Abby's leg instinctively wrapped around his hip so his hardness nudged her soft opening. Wrapping his hand behind her neck, he kissed her again, his tongue caressing her mouth deeply and lovingly. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers until Abby opened her eyes. She found she couldn't tear her gaze from his. Then he finally pressed into her. Abby's eyes widened at the penetration. She felt Heinrich's shoulders tense, but he didn't stop. Every so slowly, he inched into her, a hand on her leg keeping her open to his gentle invasion. Abby bit her lip, her dark eyes turning black. This was indescribable. He didn't stop until he was completely buried inside her. Then he paused, savoring the moment just as she was, her body tight and wet around his. But soon it wasn't enough. He pulled out, only to push back in, and she moved with him. Advancing and retreating, together like some intimate waltz. They moved together, exploring and touching, but never looking away from each other's eyes. Abby felt as though he could see into her soul with those eyes.

She could feel it coming, whatever it was. She wrapped her leg more tightly around him and moved her mouth over his. He kissed her back, sliding hard into her. Something inside her exploded. She wanted to scream, but her throat was blocked. All she could do was hold on to Heinrich and let herself go. Heinrich shivered for a minute, and finally relaxed as they both drifted back to Earth from whatever plane of existence they had just discovered together.

It took several minutes for Abby to gather the energy to open her eyes. Heinrich had returned to his back, taking her with him. His breathing was still heavy, but his eyes were closed. She guessed he had fallen asleep already. That's when Abby noticed, she had never seen Heinrich quite so… mussed. She smiled sleepily, deciding she liked it. Using his chest for a pillow, she drifted off to sleep, knowing that she would not regret this, no matter what. It may not have been the right thing to do, but this moment was hers. Just for her.

* * *

Heinrich felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep, but still didn't have the strength to move. Not that he wanted to. So he wouldn't. The one hand on her back tested the firm skin again, loving the smooth feel of her body. Eventually he was able to wrap his other arm possessively around her.

Heinrich was greedy. He didn't like to share anything. That was the one thing that galled him most about his relationship to Abigail. For some reason, she always put the Kids Next Door first. But now, things were different. Heinrich's arms tightened around her. Now, _he_ would come first. She belonged to _him_.

Just to him.


End file.
